I Love You
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Hinata thought she was the shy one. But little did she know that a certain blonde shinobi was just as shy as her. NaruHina


I sighed. It wasn't easy being shy. I have already fainted countless times in front of Naruto-kun. I sighed again. Honestly, I think he must think that I am a complete weirdo.

My mind kept telling me to give up but my heart kept telling me to win him. I could not decide what to do and felt like I was about to explode. I buried my head into my pillows as I had a huge headache. Really, it is not easy being shy.

Neji came into my room without knocking and startled me so much that I threw my pillow at him.

"Ah! Sorry..."

Neji tidied his hair and told me that Kiba and Shino were outside. I nodded and headed out. I greeted them and asked what we were going to do that day. Akamaru, who was as cute as always, started barking. Kiba told Akamaru to be quiet before telling me what we were going to do.

"We are going to train with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakur- Hey! Hinata?" When I heard him say Naruto-kun's name, I immediately collapsed to the ground. I blacked out for quite some time before opening my eyes and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring into my white ones.

"Aha! She's awake!" I heard him exclaim. I felt myself going faint but did my best not to collapse again.

"N-naruto-kun..." I called his name but it would appear that he did not hear me. I sighed.

The six of us trained for quite some time before I felt exhausted. I headed towards a tree and sat there. Everyone continued to train as I sat there and watched.

Before I knew it, Naruto-kun was sitting beside me. Again, I tried not to pass out.

"Hinata?" I heard him call my name. I turned and looked at him. I blushed deeply.

"Hinata?" he said again before continuing,"Why do you keep fainting?" Oh no... What was I to tell him? "Because I love you" would sound too ridiculous! I mean, what if he laughed at me? I felt giddy as my heart pumped faster and faster. I felt faint again.

"Because... I am... weak..." I lied.

"You are not weak, Hinata!" he exclaimed, then continued,"You are strong! Believe it!" I turned red. Those words made me feel... happy.

"Hinata? Why are you going red?" he asked. Oh dear! Was it really obvious that I was blushing? How was I to reply? I heard my mind telling me to lie again, but my heart was telling me to confess. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Naruto-kun..." I started. I hesitated for a while before I continued,"I... I... I love you..." Naruto seemed to be surprised.

"I'm sorry, Hinata..." he replied,"But I love Sakura-chan..." I felt a sharp pain in my heart. S-sakura? My heart sank. The boy who had stolen my heart loved the pink-haired ninja. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun..." I said. And I got up and left without saying a word.

"Hinata..." I felt a hand hold my wrist. "Did something happen?" I turned my head around and saw Kiba and Shino. They had left the training field without Naruto-kun and his friends noticing.

"N-no... I'm alright..." I lied.

"Don't lie..." Shino then asked,"What happened?" I told the two of them what had happened.

"That jerk! Doesn't he know that Sakura only likes Sasuke?" Kiba growled. I tried calming him down by saying that it wasn't Naruto-kun's fault if he liked Sakura.

"Hinata!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Naruto-kun...?" I said his name softly. Naruto panted when he stopped running.

"Hinata..." he started,"I'm sorry for just now..." I nodded and said it was alright but Naruto continued.

"No! It's not alright! It's not alright because... I was lying when I said I loved Sakura-chan! Truth is... I LOVE YOU, HINATA!" Those words made my broken heart fix itself. He loved... me?

"I said I loved Sakura because I was too shy to say that I love you! That was why I said I liked Sakura and not you! I'm sorry, Hinata! But I love you anyway! Believe it!" he explained. I could tell he wasn't lying.

Shino and Kiba left us alone soon. Our lips met as we embraced each other. Nothing could spoil this moment...


End file.
